Tears, holes and runs in hosiery have been a problem ever since hosiery has been worn. The lack of any method to prevent a tear, hole or run, and particularly to prevent a tear, hole or run from expanding once it has started, has become an increasingly difficult problem for many hosiery wearers.
Tears, holes and runs in hosiery, as any wearer knows, are started in a number of ways. For example, a tear, hole or run can be started, and even go unnoticed for some time, when the hosiery is put on by the wearer. A sharp toenail, or a sharp fingernail, can tear or put a hole in the hosiery. As the hosiery is worn, the tear can expand and become an unsightly run. Similarly, while being worn, a run can be started from a sharp fingernail, by being caught on another sharp object, or simply from ordinary wear and tear.
It is recognized that one way to prevent a run in hosiery is to apply a sealant to a tear, hole or run already present in the hosiery. This is typically achieved by applying nail polish to the tear, hole or run. However, while nail polish has been used, it has not proven to be very satisfactory for the purpose. For example, nail polish drips from its applicator brush when it is applied; during application, a free hand may not be available to hold back other clothing and keep it from contacting the nail polish that has already been applied; nail polish adheres to the skin; nail polish does not dry quickly; and when nail polish does dry, it is brittle.